OS Mon grand Frère
by Zephyroh
Summary: OS du point de vue de Stefan sur Damon. Attention spoil de l'épisode 20 de la saison 2.


**OS Mon grand Frère**

Mon frère a toujours été un paradoxe. Tout du moins, les sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Humain ou vampire, il est et sera toujours mon meilleur ami autant que mon pire ennemi. Mon modèle. Ma Némésis.

Lorsque nous étions jeunes, nous étions inséparables. Il m'entrainait toujours dans des situations improbables. Le goût de l'interdit le séduisait, et moi, je me laisser emporter dans son élan. Nous nous faisions presque toujours attraper, réprimander, mais cela importait peu. Le lendemain, il revenait avec une idée pour faire enrager Père, et moi, je le suivais. Père désapprouvait fortement notre comportement, à chaque nouvelle bêtise, il devenait furieux et nous criait dessus. Et toujours, Damon se mettait devant, demandant à ce que je ne sois pas puni parce que tout était son idée à lui. C'était vrai. C'était toujours lui. Mais j'étais content qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'étais fier de participer et de l'aider. Je me rappellerais toujours son expression lorsqu'une idée lui venait : il levait brusquement la tête avec un sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur espiègle et il prononçait les mots que je haïssais autant que je les aimais : ''Hey, Stef' ! J'ai une idée d'enfer, tu me suis ?''. Et quand bien même je savais pertinemment que son idée était mauvaise, que Père allait être en colère, que son idée était sûrement aussi stupide que dangereuse, je le suivais.

J'ai beau dire à présent, mon frère était la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. C'était lui qui me protégeait lorsque mes amis devenaient trop brusque envers moi, c'était lui qui réparait mes erreurs et qui prenait le blâme lorsque mon Père les découvrait. Il a toujours été mon contraire. J'étais calme et réservé, il était fougueux et passionné. J'étais un intellectuel, il était sportif. J'étais banal, toujours bien coiffé, bien poli, il avait les cheveux en bataille, se moquait des adultes, il vivait selon ses propres lois. Il était l'homme que je rêvait de devenir. Je le détestais d'être aussi assuré, confiant en lui, je le détestais de m'entrainer dans ses combines, je le détestais de me faire vois à chaque fois la déception de Père dans ses yeux, mais j'adorais qu'il s'occupe de moi, j'aimais me dire que j'étais le seul avec qui il préparait ses coups.

Mes sentiments envers lui ont toujours été confus. Le gouffre qui nous sépare à présent a commencé à se creuser à notre adolescence. Avant _elle._

Avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, ses yeux bleus aussi clairs que le ciel d'été, son sourire suffisant, il s'attirait facilement les faveurs des filles. Moi, je n'étais que 'le petit frère du beau Damon.' Mais malgré elles, il continuait à jouer avec moi, il m'invitait lorsque ses amis partaient faire une fête au lac au nez et à la barbe des parents. Je l'enviais, la jalousie m'enserrait le cœur lorsque je le voyais rire avec Nicholas ou Jasper, m'oubliant. Et à la seconde où je ressentais ce sentiment, la honte m'envahissait de jalouser mon grand frère, mon frère si gentil avec moi.

Puis, il du partir à la guerre. Mon père était, pour une fois, empli de fierté lorsqu'il avait vu Damon dans son uniforme la veille de son départ. Mère pleurait à la fois de tristesse à l'idée que son grand garçon puisse courir un danger, et de joie, de le voir ainsi, faire la fierté de la famille.

Moi, j'étais resté stoïque. J'étais comme assommée Mon frère, mon ami, mon protecteur, s'en allait. Il me laissait. Je n'arrivais pas à ma faire à l'idée qui ne débarquerait plus dans ma chambre pour m'embêter à toutes heures de la journée. Cette fois encore, mon cœur était partagé, tiraillé entre deux émotions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'étais content qu'il parte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seul, j'étais heureux de savoir que pour une fois, je pourrais être le centre d'attention. Sans me vanter, j'avais toujours été le plus intelligent. Du moins, le plus studieux. Je brillais dans mes études, mon père était fier de moi. Mais toute l'attention revenait sur Damon. Damon qui avait fait gagner son équipe. Damon qui courtisait une jolie jeune fille de bonne famille. Damon qui avait encore fait enrager Père. Damon, Damon et encore Damon.

Lors de son départ, j'avais pleuré. J'avais voulu le cacher bien sûr.

Damon s'était souvent moqué de moi, étant enfant, lorsque je pleurais après que Père se soit mis en colère, ou après que je sois tombé sur les dalles du manoir qui m'avaient écorché le genou. ''Ce sont les filles qui pleurent frérot ! Un homme, il se relève, et va boire un coup de whisky !'', me disait-il lorsqu'il me voyait en sanglot. Puis il me prenait par le bras, m'entrainait à la cave, sortais de sa cachette une bouteille qu'il avait volé à Père et nous servait un verre. Je protestais toujours, cédais, et grimaçais lorsque l'alcool me brûlait la gorge. Mais en levant les yeux, je le voyait souriant et il disait, ''Tu vois, ça marche à tous les coups. Tu pleures plus maintenant !''. Je souriais aussi. En effet, ma blessure faisait toujours moins mal après.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il s'était tenu face à moi, resplendissant dans son bel uniforme, et que les larmes avaient piqué mes yeux, il m'avait pris dans ses bras.

J'avais avoué à voix basse, ''Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Stef', je reviendrais bien pus vite que tu ne le penses !''

J'avais alors pensé qu'il disait cela pour me réconforter. Je ne savais pas qu'il était sérieux à ce moment.

Les semaines sans mon frère s'étaient écoulées si lentement qu'il m'eut semblé avoir passé plus de dix sans sans lui. Les premiers jours sans lui, j'avais essayé d'être heureux. Sans lui à mes côtés, les filles me souriaient en gloussant, Père venait me voir tous les soirs pour parler de mes cours, nous jouions tous les soirs aux échecs. Mais bien vite, je m'étais rendu compte que la vie sans Damon était fade. Lorsque je rirais en plaisantant avec mes amis, je me retournais toujours pour voir si lui riait aussi, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là. Le soir, lorsqu'une fille qui me plaisait m'avait envoyé un petit mot, je débarquais dans sa chambre pour lui demander conseil, avant de me rappeler qu'il était à la guerre. Et petit à petit, un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu s'infiltrait insidieusement en moi. Il me manquait. J'avais réalisé que Damon avait toujours été à mes côtés, depuis le jour de ma naissance. Je ne savais pas vivre sans lui. J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. J'avais perdu l'ennemi que je voulais à tout prix surpasser. J'avais perdu mes repères. Tout cela pour une guerre qui n'avait aucuns sens.

Plus les jours passaient, plus son absence me pesait. Ses idées tordus, son rire, le son fier de sa voix qui disait ''Bien joué Stef' ! T'es le meilleur !'' lorsque nous jouions au football et que je marquais contre l'équipe adverse, son sourire en coin après qu'il m'ait joué un tour, même ses sarcasmes mordants envers moi me manquaient.

Mais cette fois encore, Damon ne fit pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. Mon grand Frère que je connaissais par cœur, et pourtant qui arrivait toujours à me surprendre. Je me souviens du jour de son retour comme si c'était hier. J'avais élu domicile dans sa chambre où le désordre qui y régnait et que je n'avais pas voulu ranger était un pâle souvenir de sa présence en ces lieux. Je somnolais, dérangé par le bruit du vent et le la branche de l'arbre qui cognait contre la vitre. Lorsque le premier grand coup avait retenti, je m'étais juste dis que le vent avait soufflé plus fort et que la branche avait cogné violemment contre la fenêtre. Trois autres petits coups firent se figer mon sang dans mes veines. J'avais retenu ma respiration, mon cœur avait battu dans mes oreilles. Un autre coup m'avait fait réagir. Je m'étais levé avec prudence et m'étais retourné. Mon cœur avait raté un battement lorsque j'avais vu Damon, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, trempé, qui faisait des grands signes. Dans un état second, je m'étais précipité vers la vitre pour l'ouvrir. Le vent m'avait fait frissonner tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie étaient entrées par l'orifice ouvert. Damon avait sauté dans la chambre et j'avais fermé la fenêtre.

J'avais eu peine à y croire. Mon grand Frère était revenu. Il avait retiré sa verste et son chapeau. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, son pantalon et ses bottes étaient couvertes de boue, un bandage rougi recouvrait son bras gauche. Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Moi aussi. Il avait rapidement enfilé des vêtements secs, m'avait taquiné sur le fait que j'étais dans sa chambre, et que décidément, je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Je n'avais rien dit, sachant que cela été vrai, trop heureux de le revoir. J'avais tout de même osé lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Avec sa nonchalance habituelle, il avait simplement répondu qu'il ne voulait pas se battre pour une cause qu'il ne soutenait pas. Je souris. J'étais fier. Fier de lui. Fier d'être son petit frère.

Père, évidemment, avait très mal pris sa désertion. Dès lors, il avait regardé Damon avec mépris. Nous avions repris nôtre relation comme avant. Je savourais chaque instants passé avec lui. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'avais bien fait. Parce qu'après, _elle _est arrivée. Celle qui a détruit à jamais le lien que nous partagions. Katherine Pierce. Dès son arrivée, je l'avais trouvé ravissante, aimable, cultivé. Son regard perçant arrivait toujours à me faire rougir. Katherine était une magnifique femme. Damon pensait pareil. Je le vis dans son regard lorsqu'il la vit. Il avait changé. Elle s'était mise à nous fréquenter tous les deux. Je savais que c'était mal, mais je n'en voulais pas à mon frère. Elle avait capturé nos cœur – le mien de force, mais ça, je ne le sus qu'après coup – et elle s'amusait avec. Lorsque nous avions découvert qui elle était vraiment, nous n'avions pas fuis. Sand doute nous avait-elle forcé. Moi, en tout cas.

Damon avait toujours tout fait dans l'excès. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il cassait tout, criait, insultait. Lorsqu'il était triste, au lieu de pleurer et de se laisser consoler, il se saoulait. Combien de fois l'avais retrouvé ivre mort dans la cave après une dispute avec Père. Et lorsqu'il aimait, il aimait vraiment. Vampire avant l'heure, l'ironie du sort je présume. Toujours est-il que Damon était irrémédiablement amoureux de Katherine, qui elle, me préférait moi; J'en était fier, mais je me demandais pourquoi moi. Pourquoi avait-elle jeté son dévolu sur moi alors que Damon serait mort pour elle. Même aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la réponse. Je voyais que Damon m'en voulait. Je voyais son regard blessé lorsque Katherine le quittait pour moi. Mais moi, je profitais de l'attention qu'elle me portait.

Je ne reviendrais pas sur là nuit où mon éternité à commencé, toute l'histoire, vous la connaissez par cœur. Je ne dirais qu'une chose, tout était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas essayer de parler à Père, il aurait laissé Katherine en paix. Damon ne n'aurais pas perdu l'amour de sa vie. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon frère. Mais il eu fallut que je fasse confiance au jugement de mon père, et j'avais tout gâché.

Ma condition de vampire rendit cette culpabilité tellement insupportable que j'avais choisi la solution de facilité. Je ne supportais pas ce sentiment qui m'écrasait le cœur, je n'arrivais pas regarder Damon dans les yeux sans que je n'y vois toute la couleur qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux bleus lumineux autrefois étaient maintenant ternes, submergés par la rage, l'insupportable peine, la colère. C'était moi qui avait éteint cette lumière, et je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Il m'en voulait, d'avoir parlé à Père, d'avoir été moi aussi transformé par la femme qu'il aimait. Et alors que mon frère se noyait dans son désespoir, que lui s'accrochait à son humanité, aussi douloureux que ce fut, moi, j'avais choisi la solution de facilité. J'avais étouffé mes émotions et avait profité sombrement du cadeau empoisonné que m'avais laissé Katherine.

Le jour du départ de Damon m'avait fait plus mal que ne l'aurait fait un pieux dans le cœur. Il m'abandonnait encore, seul dans mon immortalité insoutenable. Ses yeux de glace qui m'avait fixé avait qu'il ne tourne le dos m'avait hanté jour et nuit. C'était encore ma faute. Je l'avais poussé à partir. Mon héros s'en était allé.

Lexi fut ma providence. Elle m'avait rendu mon humanité, avait rendu cette peine qui déchirait mon cœur plus supportable. Jamais je ne pourrais la remercier assez pour cela. Je m'étais redressé et avait arrêté de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'avais revu Damon quelques années plus tard. Je m'étais souvent demandé à quoi ressemblerait nos retrouvailles. Me détestait-il encore, me considérait-il toujours comme son frère ?

Mais lorsque je le retrouvais, la culpabilité m'avait étouffé. Il était devenu comme je l'étais avant Lexi. Il était devenu cynique, froid, distant... inhumain. Il mordait et tuait ostensiblement les gens, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

La nuit où je l'avais revu, il faisait froid. C'était à Londres. Il m'avait toisé, sourit cyniquement et j'ai su qu'il avait changé. Irrémédiablement.

A parti de cet instant, plus rien n'alla. A chaque fois que je m'installais quelque part, il débarquait et fichait tout en l'air. Je le détestais pour ça. Je le comprenais également. J'avais tout gâché, je le méritais. Ma vie – si je peux appeler cela une vie – avait avancé lentement, atrocement lentement, rythmée par les allées et venues de mon frère. Jusqu'à ce jour. Le jour de l'accident des Gilbert. Lorsque je _l_'avais vue, j'avais cru que c'était Katherine. La voiture à plongée, et je _la _voyait se débattre. Et je compris, ce n'était pas elle. Je n'ai plus réfléchi, et j'avais foncé. Mais il était trop tard pour ses parents. Et elle a été mon miracle. Mon cœur que je pensais de pierre avait semblé rebattre avec elle.

Je ne vous retracerais pas non plus mon parcours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'avec Elena a mes côtés, je me sentais capable de tout. Damon, bien sûr, à son habitude, était venu. Et comme à son habitude, il avait tout changé, mais c'était différent cette fois. Si Katherine l'avait fait plongé, Elena l'a fait remonté à la surface. Là encore, je le déteste d'être tombé amoureux de la fille qui compte le plus à mes yeux, mais je ne peux que le comprendre. Je le déteste de la faire souffrir, je l'aime pour le voir la protéger ainsi, de tout ce qu'il reste des débris de son cœur après l'ouragan Katherine. Elena m'a non seulement rendu mon cœur, mais elle m'a aussi rendu mon frère, et je ne pourrais jamais l'en remercier assez pour ça.

Et maintenant, après 145 longues années de souffrance, de joie, de peine, de rancœur, d'amour pour mon frère, je ne peux que fixer son bras violacé, nécrosé par la morsure de Tyler.

Mon frère m'a fait beaucoup de mal durant ses années, intentionnellement, mais rien de ce qu'il n'a pu faire jusque là ne saurais surpasser la panique qui enserre mon cœur. Je lève les yeux, je lui dis qu'on va trouver quelque chose pour le soigner, il hausse nonchalamment les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien. Ses yeux bleus clairs me fixent, et pendant une seconde, je retrouve mon héros. C'est le regard qui me dit 'Tu es un homme Stefan, tu ne dois pas pleurer'. Pourtant, les larmes montent déjà. Je le déteste d'être aussi impassible alors qu'il va mourir, lentement, horriblement. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Il s'éloigne.

Je le déteste. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte encore.

Ne me laisse pas, mon grand Frère.


End file.
